The Runaway Trainer
by otakuroy
Summary: this story plays in the game Pokémon Emerald with a white haired boy named Brendan. He will meet a Pokémon who is destined to be with him and will be going on adventures in order to become the worlds best Pokémon trainer ever.


**The Runaway Trainer**

**Chapter 1 my first Pokémon**

**Region: Hoen**

**Island: Kyushu**

**Time: 8:00 am**

Hello everyone, welcome to my story of my experience with Pokémon. I'm 18 years old and live in Littleroot Town, I just turned 18 and can become a Pokémon trainer. Normally you need to be 10 years old, but my mother didn't want me to leave until I have matured enough to take care of myself.

Pokémon aren't that dangerous but she is overprotective about me ever since our dad left us and he went on his own adventure. Me living with my mom isn't that bad, she is a wonderful cook and she always wash my clothing when I go to bed.

Oh yea, I forgot to introduce myself to you all. My name is Brendan

**Name: Brendan**

**Gender: male**

**Height: 5.84**

**Weight: 151.8**

**Age: 18**

**Clothing: blue jacket, white shirt, black hat, blue jeans, black with white stripes on the side shoes.**

**Eye colour: blue**

**Hair colour: brown**

**Skin colour: white**

Mother: Brendan what are you doing upstairs?

**Name: mother**

**Gender: female**

**Height: 5.50**

**Weight: 143.8**

**Age: 38**

**Clothing: white shirt, blue jeans, red heels**

**Eye colour: blue**

**Hair colour: black**

**Skin colour: white**

**Hair style: pony tail**

Brendan: Nothing mom, just making a introduction to myself

Walked downstairs as I confront my mother that had her hands on her sides with a smile on her face.

Mom: Look at you all grown up and ready for your adventure.

Brendan: Wished I started 8 years ago, other kids have known have already began their journey

Mom: I know dear, but you know how I am when it comes to Pokémon, I was a researcher myself back in the days.

My mother was a Pokémon researcher, she mostly studied about how Pokémon evolve exactly and makes notes about it. She used to work with professor Birch, but ever since I was born she couldn't work with him anymore due to the adventures side of him that likes to travel allot for his research.

Brendan: Yea could you spare me the bed time story today mother, I heard that one for like I don't know ever single time I said Pokémon.

Mother: Now, now, no need to have a big mouth in front of your mother just because you will start your adventure from here on in.

Brendan: Sorry, but…I always wanted a Pokémon to call it my own.

Mother: I know dear, at least I manage to get a Eevee in the house to keep it has pet.

On the couch a fluffy Pokémon with brown fur and a white furred neck waist is sleeping all curled up.

Brendan: Wished I could have Eevee as my starter, like in the game of Pokémon XD.

Mother: Well you have three choices, either Treeco, Torchic or Mudkip.

Brendan: I had allot of thoughts in the past few years but I still can't decide between those 3 Pokémons.

Mother: Don't worry, once your eyes catches on a Pokémon you want, it will come to you.

Brendan mind: Never known what she meant by that.

Brendan: Well, it's time to get my Pokémon and my Pokedex.

Mother: Ahem, your forgetting something dear.

Brendan: Hmm?

My mother picked up a green backpack with allot of stuff inside of it. She reaches her arms out to offer it to me.

Mother: I packed your favourite food and also saved some money for you to buy food at the Pokémarkt. Be sure not to spend only on Poke balls, okay?

Brendan: I wont mom, promise.

I took the back pack and put it around my arms, carrying it on my back with a smile on my face. However, my mother looked slightly sad for her son is about to leave the home. I looked down on the floor and then back at her with a cheerful smile.

Brendan: Don't worry mom, I will call you a couple of times with my cell phone.

Mother: Is alright, you're a big boy now. Go on my big boy.

I nodded and gripped the straps from the backpack for it hurts me a little to leave her alone in the house. But I have wanted to become a Pokémon trainer all my life and I cant afford emotions to get in my way.

I walked to the door and open it as I took a peek behind me with my mother and the fluffy Pokémon looking at me for the last time.

Brendan: I will take off now, bye!

I dashed outside without ever turning my head back to them, my mother waved from afar with the little fluffy Pokémon wanted to come along. But my mother shake her head not to do that.

Eventually I got in front of the laboratory from the famous professor Birch. I cant wait to meet him and more importantly, choosing my very first Pokémon.

I held the doorknob and gulped for I pushed on the door to open up for I saw many persons in white coat doing their research with note boards in their hands. I felt nervous for I have no idea how professor Birch looks like in person, I only heard rumors about him from my mom.

Brendan: Uhm, excuse me?

I walked over to a professor with long green hair that reaches his shoulders.

Joshua: Hm?

**Name: Joshua**

**Gender: male**

**Height: ?**

**Weight: ?**

**Age: ?**

**Clothing: white coat, glasses, yellow sweater, blue pants.**

**Eye colour: light blue**

**Hair colour: green**

**Skin colour: white**

**Hair style: messy**

Brendan: Are you professor Birch?

Joshua: Oh no, I'm his assistant Joshua, are you let's see…

The green haired professor trace his finger over the name list of trainer and tapped on a name with the age of 18.

Joshua: Brendan correct?

Brendan: Yes, how did you know?

Joshua: Most trainers get their Pokémons on the age of 10.

Brendan: Yea…about that…

Joshua: Is alright, it's good to know that parents take their time to prepare their children's for their journey.

Brendan: So can I get my starter Pokémon ahead or?...

Joshua: I'm afraid you will have to wait, we had a delivery for new starter Pokémons to arrive here but Birch decided to go there on his own.

Brendan: Oh…How long will it take?

Joshua: Not long, probably a hour or a half.

Brendan:Ooh okay, that doesn't sound bad.

Joshua: But since you're here already, I suppose I could give you the 5 Pokéballs and the Pokedex while your waiting.

Brendan: Oh that would be sweet.

The professor walks over to a table with 5 balls on it with red as top colour and white as the under colour. Next to it there is a red square device with a blue orb on the top left that is a scanner.

Joshua: Here you go, but this doesn't mean you get to leave town yet, you have to remain still here until you have your starter Pokémon.

Brendan: Fine…

Suddenly I hear a high pinch noise coming from outside the lab that sounded it like tires slipping. We heard car smashing into something with the car alarm going off.

Joshua:Ah that should be him

Brendan:…Eh?...

I was amazed how calm the assistant his after all the ruckus.

Joshua: Don't worry, it happens all the time. I better go check on him, stay here though when I get back.

The assistant went out of the lab to check up on professor Birch, unfortunate I was raised by my mother to have good manners so I stood there waiting until all of the sudden I heard a voice inside of my head.

?: Help me

It surprised me cause when I looked around, no nobody is here but me. Am I starting to hallucinate? After a couple of seconds the voice reached me again.

?: Someone, help me.

The voice sounded calm and kind, yet it's scared and shivering tuned when it spoke and called for help.

Brendan: Who are you, where are you?

?: Help me

It's clear to me the voice couldn't hear me and didn't respond to me. I could stand here waiting but the voice sounded weaker once it's cry for help is fading. I marched out of the lab and started running into the woods, somehow, the voice is getting louder when I went there looking for the person.

Brendan:Ggreat, first rule of mom, never go in the woods without Pokémons.

Pokémons aren't that dngerous but some of them can be moody like a Ursaring holding it's winter sleep and then getting disturbed. Or even a Beedrill that is collecting honey on threes, if you disturb them they will come after you.

However, rule 2 states when someone calling for help, you can't ignore it. You must find the person and find out if she or he is okay and bring help along with you. But that wasn't the option.

The voice getting louder and louder in my head until I reached the point where tiny dark dogs are attacking a Pokémon in a group. I was stunned, a floating Pokémon is surrounded by little Pokémons, I took out my pokedex to identify them.

Dexter: Poochyena the bite Pokémon. It savagely threatens foes with bared fangs. It chases after fleeing targets tenaciously. It turns tail and runs, however, if the foe strikes back.

Dexter: Gardevoir the embrace Pokémon. It apparently does not feel the pull of gravity because it supports itself with psychic power. It will give its life to protect its TRAINER.

Brendan: Gardevoir, But isn't that the fully evolved form of Ralts?

Brendan: why isn't she defending herself?

The floating Pokémon cast her psychic powers on the dogs but it faded quickly once it came in contact with the little dogs.

Dexter: psychic Pokémons are powerful but psychic attacks has no effect on dark type Pokémons

Brendan: let's see, Gardevoir levelling move sets.

I typed in the move sets but apparently all what Gardevoir can learn from her early states and her recent states are psychic moves.

Note: this is a Pokémon Emerald parody, in that time, Kirlia can't learn magical leaf when she reached level 22

Brendan mind: I see, since those attacks are not effective to those Poochyena's, her attacks becomes no threat.

Suddenly I heard a gentle and kind voice calling out to me.

?: save me.

I looked forward and noticed it was the floating Pokémon crying for help. The little dogs didn't back away at all but that I can't allow to happen. I looked around for a weapon as I grabbed a peddle and tossed it near the little dogs. They all point their attentions to me

Brendan: hey, come get me!

The little hounds turned around growling towards me with various eyes from the peddle I threw.

Brendan: that's right, come here you little whelps.

I ran off as I could hear their paw steps following me and chasing at me. I looked back to make sure all three of them were following me while the Pokémon that got attacked got enough time to escape. However, she didn't move for she was laying still.

Brendan mind: got to shake these pups off then check on that Pokémon.

I tried everything I learned from my mother about survival in the wild. Pokémons can be harmless, but you never know if most of them are friendly. I managed to get deep into the forest while I can hear the bushes around me wiggling around with the little pups chasing me.

Brendan mind: think, I need a distraction first.

Ahead I saw Oran Berries hanging for I set my eyes on it like it's my life goal. Snatched it in one go I tossed the wig holding the Oran berries to the left and managed to shake one of the pups away.

Brendan mind: 2 more to go.

While running I saw also a branch above, with my arms up in the air I grabbed on the branch and made enough speed to swing myself 180 degree to land on top of it.

The two remaining whelps stopped running for they looked left and right searching where I am. I have to stay quiet for their noses are their best tools to track me down. Only thing now is praying they won't look up or noticing me.

Eventually the whelps ran further ahead for I took that chance to my advantage. I ran as fast as possible to get to that injured Pokémon.

I got to her but she was badly injured with bite marks and scratches on her pale skin. The wound isn't deep but she seemed exhausted as well for enduring all those hits.

Brendan mind:Wwhy is she here, I thought these Pokémons should be in this route.

Her eyelids twitches for she opened up her eyes and looked at me with her red coloured eyes. She getting scared and raised her hand out to create a purple orb.

Brendan: W-wow easy I'm not here to hurt you!

I lifted my arms up and kept them spread from my body to show I'm unarmed. Her eyes kept frowning to me for she still didn't believe me. Right at that very moment, the bushes rambled around for the Poochyena with the Oran Berry came out and watching us.

The female Pokémon froze to see the dark Pokémon again, but I stepped in and didn't let the dark hound further. The female Pokémon widen her eyes and sees the back of my body spreading with no gaps showing how the Pokémon will pass me.

Brendan mind: I will not let it hurt her any further.

Just when I thought the black hound going to attack, it just wagging it's tail for it smiled towards me.

Brendan: Hm? You like that berry?

Looked at the little creature as I approach it, it didn't move further as I kept coming closer. But when I wanted to pat it, his brothers are closing in from the distance. I heard the bushes rumbling again as I wanted to flee but couldn't. The female Pokémon needs my help. I got to do something for her to keep her safe!

Right when I gave up hope, I memorised myself I had Poke balls in my pocket. I grabbed one from my pocket and then turned towards the female Pokémon. She looked at my eyes frightened at first but once she glanced at my eyes her expression changed.

Brendan: Come with me, I will bring you to a save place!

The female Pokémon hesitated but she heard the little hounds closing in on us, she bite her lower lip and looked up to me and nodded in responds.

Brendan: Pokéball go!

I tossed the Poke ball on the female Pokémon as she accepted the capture the moment the Poke ball closed on her and returned to my hand. I start running to keep my distance while looking back to the Poochyena that I'm leaving behind. It sad eyes and lowered ears nearly touched my heart for actually wanted to capture him as well. No time for looking back. I need to take this Pokémon to safety!

To be continued.


End file.
